The Boy in Wonderland
by KiraMiracle123
Summary: Sawamura Eijun is in way over his head. One day, he is thrown into a world of monsters with nothing and suddenly joins a group called Seido Brigade. How is he going to survive if all the monsters are going after him? Currently on Haitus.
1. The Giraffe Thingamabob

A brown haired boy lay on his bed, sunlight streaming out of his room's window. The light poured onto his face, and he covered his honey-brown eyes, trying to avoid the light. Then he heard his mom call, "Sawamura! Come down here and have some breakfast! It's going to go cold if you don't eat it!"

"Okay!" Sawamura called as he slowly got out of bed, his eyes adjusting to the light. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

The weird thing was, the door did not lead to his bathroom. It led to a barren field of blue and ugly zombies. It was really bright.

Sawamura screamed, his voice loud and high. To be honest, it was the girliest scream he has ever let out of his mouth. He heard his mom running, her slippers slapping the waxed wooden floor.

"No mom, don't come! Please!" Sawamura screamed. She didn't hear him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she said as she showed up in next to him, her eyes wide. Then, she saw the zombies. The zombies charged and snatched her wrist paralyzing her from their icy cold touch. Sawamura stood frozen on his spot.

_Why are they only eating her? What about me? No! Stop! Please!_ Sawamura's thoughts ran wild in confusion and terror. Finally, his mother was gone. Not a trace of her left, besides the buckets of blood on the brown dirt. One of her pink slippers lay coated on the soil, dying the dirt red brown. The zombies looked up to stare at him, their empty eye sockets showing pitch black.

Sawamura's brain finally comprehended the situation. Tears streamed down his face as he looked at the zombies. Rage quickly overtook him as he cried.

"They killed my mom… they killed my mom… they killed her…" he repeatedly whispered, growing louder by every sentence. Then in his head he heard, _the young prince… the young prince has come._ Sawamura cringed, his head pounding, his knees sinking into the soft earth. Then he fainted.

**AND THEN…**

Sawamura opened his eyes to blinding white. He lay on his back on a cold floor. The room he was in was nothing but white, the room itself was shaped as a large cube. There were no doors.

He was wearing very unfamiliar clothing. He has a black t-shirt on but also a black leather jacket reaching to his knees. It looked tight and uncomfortable but it was actually quite easy to move in. There were two belts near his waist, tight but not tight enough to make it uncomfortable. There was also two belts on each of his upper arms, close to his shoulder with a small pocket below the right belt. A zipper ran down the jacket, ending at his navel. He had fingerless gloves, which were also black as night.

His pants were baggy but not big. A belt held tightly to his hips, keeping the pants from falling. He wore knee high boots, which were also black. The pants were bunched together at the end. Overall, he stood out like a sore thumb in the white room.

_How did I get here? _He thought as he righted himself, completely ignoring the new clothing. He wandered around the white cube, his boots surprisingly soft against the white tiles.

Suddenly, he felt pressure and yellow red smoke exploded behind him. He turned around, not sure of what to expect.

A Giraffe looking thing loomed in front of him, his eyes widened in shock and fear.

It roared, the jaws separating to reveal yellow teeth, sharp and threatening. It has a round sphere shaped head the size of a super large beach ball. The boy looked identical to a giraffe except the body was black and white with 2 long stripes, reaching to the sides of his belly, which was hanging low. The tail however was very different. The legs were thin but powerfully muscled.

The tail, it was not a tail. It was a head, a dinosaur head. It also had sharp teeth, the size of a baby banana. The skin was green brown with countless wrinkles. It snapped and growled at whatever it could see, and tiny stray specks of dust drifting by (poor dust bunnies).

And its eyes, they were white, no color, just white. The giraffe's eyes were also white, but they had a small black dot, making it seem maniacal. They were round and a perfect circle, a shape artists have been trying to perfect through sketch alone.

Sawamura started stuttering in fright, "Mphrrrra… Brrrruuuaaaaagh… GHHHAGH… GAHHHGH!" He screamed as he turned tail and ran. The thing's hooves clattered loudly and it chased after him and the tail snarled and roared repeatedly.

In the distance, Sawamura saw a door appear out of nowhere in a corner. He breathed a sigh of relief. He willed his legs to run faster, even though they feel like they are going to collapse.

Just as he reached for the doorknob, it vanished. He crashed into the wall, groaning. "Uh, that really hurt," he moaned under his breath. Then he felt a hot and pungent breath wash over him. The hoof beats stopped.

He turned around to see the monster, a mere foot away from his face. Sawamura cringed and he stepped back. His face contorted with fear and disgust. He turned around to look for an escape route, and he felt a huge thud and an additional smaller one.

Sawamura turned around slowly, his eyes wide with shock. The monster laid on the floor, unmoving, a long horrible gash showed on its neck. And on the neck, stood a young man.

"Hey, you must be new. How're you doing?" the man said, grinning cheekily.

* * *

><p>Uhhhh, yea. So thanks for reading this fic. Please write a review, I really want to know what you think. Criticism is appreciated, though if it is bad...just say it. The characters are like totally different...oops.<p> 


	2. Hello, My Name is

Sawamura looked up and saw a man grinning cheekily at him. He immediately felt irritated for some reason. "Hey, you must be new here. How're you doing?" he said.

"Who are you?" Sawamura asked, staring at the boy suspiciously. The man stared at him, smirking like there's no tomorrow. He had black sports glasses on for some reason and his clothes were very casual. He had a black hoodie, jeans, and a white t-shirt saying 'the end of the world is here' on it in red letters. He also wore sneakers. A sword was slung across his back, gleaming blue and black in the room.

The man smirked even wider seeming to enjoy Sawamura's reaction, although he felt disappointed that he only stared at him instead of looking in awe. "I'm Miyuki Kazuya. Nice to meet you. What's _your_ name?" he said at last.

"Sawamura Eijun…" Sawamura said slowly, "Nice to meet you, too." Then, Miyuki jumped off of the thing's neck, and walked over to Sawamura, leaning his face in close, a serious look plastered on it.

Sawamura took a step back, "What?" Miyuki smirked again, " So…what were you doing with a Dinoraffe?"

"A what?" Sawamura asked. "A Dinoraffe, that thing over there," Miyuki said pointing to the monster. It still lay there, forgotten. By now, it was just a pile of bones.

"Oh…I don't know. I was walking around and then I saw that thing behind me." Sawamura answered. Miyuki's eyes widened in surprise, and he frowned. He muttered something under his breath and turned around walking right past the monster like it wasn't there. Sawamura watched him closely.

"Follow me." Miyuki said loudly so Sawamura can hear him. Sawamura jerked in surprise and ran after him, slowing down to walk a few feet behind Miyuki.

They walked for a long time, seemingly hours. Sawamura's feet begin feeling sore when they reach a wooden door. _Finally_, Sawamura thought. Miyuki pushed the door open to reveal the outside world.

They were in a field of grass, a cottage sitting in the middle of a fenced yard a few yards away from where Sawamura was standing. The roof was made of dried and very long grass, glowing orange red in the fading sunlight. The walls are made of birch wood gotten from who knows where since all Sawamura could see was grass everywhere fading into the nothingness, with the setting sun illuminating the grass orange red, making it seem on fire.

Staring in awe, he suddenly felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and he jumped a little. _Wahhhh_, Sawamura thought spinning his head around to see Miyuki inches from his face, smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't touch me!" Sawamura shouted loudly, jumping from underneath Miyuki's arm. Miyuki started laughing, clutching his side.

"W-what's so funny?" Sawamura shouted.

"I-it's just, you should've seen your face…it was hilarious!" Miyuki finally said after laughing for seemingly years, wiping a tear away from his eyes. Sawamura stood pouting at him.

Miyuki stopped laughing slowly, _that's cute, _he thought. _Wait what? Whatever that's not even important. _"Come on, let's go into the cottage-it's mine," Miyuki said with a laugh, trying to forget what he had just thought.

Sawamura muttered something and walked off silently towards the cottage. He seemed pissed off.

As they opened the small door, a blast of warm air hit Sawamura. His eyes widened a bit but relaxed quickly, stepping into the house. Miyuki followed close behind him.

The cottage was really homey. A colorful rug covered the whole floor. A table stood in the middle of the house with a cloth with Indian-like designs decorated the ends of the cloth, with the rest peachy brown.

The walls were very elaborate and beautiful, yet messy. There was cloth hanging from the walls everywhere. The cloth hung like clothing with many elaborate Indian-like patterns. The ceiling had yarn strung from wall to wall and small beading hung from it, decorating the house even further. The walls that were exposed were made of dark spruce wood. It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

Sawamura stared in amazement, his mouth hanging open to form an O. but his eyes quickly changed to complete…sparkles. His eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement as he explored everywhere.

There was a corner with a bed decorated with yarn with the similar Indian-like patterns. Another was a kitchen, with a sink and a granite counter covered with the cloth. A small table stood next to the sink, also covered with the cloth. Wood cabinets stood above countertop.

"Hey, hey, put away those sparkles and tell me-do you want tea or just water?" a voice said and Sawamura felt an arm sling across his shoulders.

"Whoa! Don't do that!" Sawamura complained loudly and jumped away from the shoulder-slinging culprit, effectively moving away from Miyuki, "and I want tea, thanks." He added.

"Oh come on, its fun. Your reaction is like the best in the world. And ok your tea will be ready in 5 minutes." Miyuki said, walking away into the corner with the kitchen. He took out a cup with the Indian designs and poured hot water into it. Then he took a tea bag out of the cabinets and plopped it into the steaming water, and walked back to Sawamura.

"It'll take a while for it to brew." He said simply and walked off to the bed. Sawamura stood, fidgeting, unsure of what to do. Questions swam in his mind jumbling and separating together.

"Hey! Don't you have any questions?" Miyuki called from the bed, as if reading Sawamura's mind. Sawamura jerked and walked to the bed quickly, sitting down in front of Miyuki. "Y-yeah."

"Oh that's great! Cause I'm not answering them." Miyuki said happily. Before Sawamura could process the inspiring words of Miyuki, he was pulled into bed with a tug.

He landed with a small bounce and felt strong arms wrap around him. Miyuki snuggled Sawamura into him and lay there, smiling. Sawamura struggled but Miyuki's strong arms held him fast, trapping him like a mouse in a box.

Sawamura wriggled and pried at Miyuki's arms but they were locked in place. He finally gave up, lying there, tired and breathing hard. _I can't believe trying to get out of his arms is such a workout. He's strong when he's sleeping. _Sawamura thought.

As he lay there, his eyelids began closing and he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**TROLLOLOLOLOLOL! Ok I'm sorry; this is supposed to be like a line break or something.**

When Miyuki woke up, he felt something warm press against his chest. It was pleasant so he lay still for a second before realizing what was actually happening.

His eyes snapped open and he looked down, into a mop of brown hair. Sawamura was sleeping against his chest. _He was sleeping against his chest, goddamnit, and he is looking adorable at that!_

Miyuki remembered how Sawamura had been struggling and realized he must have snuggled up against him in his sleep. Miyuki's cheeks tinted red at the thought.

Sawamura snored softly and a trail of drool rolled off his face, but he looked so at peace. Miyuki reached out a finger and poked the cheek.

It was the softest thing Miyuki had ever had the pleasure of poking and he started gliding a hand across the cheek, moving it to the neck. He felt Sawamura shiver when he touched the back of his neck and whimper slightly before snoring again.

**TROLLOLOLOLOL! You guessed it; it's another line break.**

After a while, Sawamura's eyes opened into a face staring at him. His eyes shot wide and he scrambled up, successfully hitting the other person's forehead, hard.

"M-Miyuki! What are you doing?" Sawamura shouted, rubbing his forehead painfully.

Miyuki was about to say something when they heard an explosion and the whole house shook, though nothing fell or broke. Sawamura looked around the house in a panic. Miyuki cursed a river and jumped out of bed. He walked up to a wall and opened it. Apparently there was a hidden door there.

Miyuki took out a sword, the sword he had used to slay the Dinoraffe. He unsheathed it and he completely transformed. The black sports glasses came back, along with a black leather cape. A leather shirt with the red words appeared. The jeans changed to loose leather pants, with the same boots as Sawamura but ankle high. A belt held the pants up. Everything was black.

As Sawamura stared and gawked, he realized, when he looked down, that he had similar clothing on. Suddenly, a tremor shook the whole cottage, forcing Sawamura to his feet.

Miyuki grabbed Sawamura's hand and dragged him out, slinging his sword scabbard across his back. The sword gleamed and blinded him slightly in the sun as they exited the cottage.

What met them could as well be Sawamura's worst nightmare, doubled tripled and then quadrupled, infinitely.


	3. Guess what? We're Gonna Fight Monsters!

The sight was terrifying.

It was as simple as that.

The giraffe-things were everywhere-literally. They flooded the area like a swarm of gigantic black and white bees- with dinosaur head tails.

Sawamura stared in shock and fear while Miyuki clicked his tongue in annoyance. His eyes glowed red and his sword gleamed even brighter, as if it was radiating its own light.

"Hey," Miyuki said suddenly, "you good at anything?"

"What?" Sawamura turned to stare at Miyuki.

"Are you good at anything? Like, did you play sports or something?"

"Oh…I played baseball. I was the pitcher."

"Ok good. Now check your pockets."

That was when Miyuki charged.

The Dinoraffes charged and banged into an invisible wall surrounding the whole cottage. Where the Dinoraffe would hit, yellow honeycomb shapes would spring up and disappear like a wave. The whole world seemed to tilt on its axis as a particularly fat Dinoraffe hit the barrier.

He ran lightning fast to the barrier and jumped up, slashing at one of the Dinoraffe's eye, effectively cutting it out, the eyeball falling onto the ground with a sickening plop, along with buckets and buckets of crimson blood.

The Dinoraffe screamed, the horrible screech splitting the air.

Sawamura remembered what Miyuki said and checked his pockets. It took a long time since he had like a million pockets, inside and outside his jacket, but finally he got them.

It was a set of boomerangs. It was shaped like a triangle, complete with the three sides. One side had metal, really light metal. It was white with a glowing blue stripe of whatever-it-was running through the middle. One of the sides was a blade, deadly sharp at the edges. The last side had a blade with a thinner piece of metal on the dull part.

It was awesome and stuff but Sawamura had absolutely no idea what to do with them. He stared at them questionably and yelled towards Miyuki, who was still killing the Dinoraffes. He didn't seem winded even after killing another 30 monsters. Yes, that's how long it took for Sawamura to find the boomerangs.

"Hey Miyuki! What do I do with these things?" He yelled.

"Uh duh, throw them? What else are you supposed to do with them? Eat them?" Miyuki yelled back. He slashed at another Dinoraffe and crimson blood poured like a waterfall onto the green grass, staining them bloody red.

"Uh… okay…" Sawamura said staring at the boomerangs. He shrugged, thinking _to hell with it,_ and bunched up his strength. He stored all the energy inside his left hand and released, aiming at the nearest Dinoraffe. The boomerang shot forward, arching sideways at just the right moment to strike a Dinoraffe in the neck. Blood gushed out and the Dinoraffe fell, body thudding against the ground, sending up a storm of dirt and dust.

The Boomerang arched a whole 360 degrees and landed back into Sawamura's hand. He stared at the boomerang with wonder, stars practically dancing all around him. Miyuki chose that time to show up next to him, slinging an arm around Sawamura's waist for some reason. He pulled him closer, a smirk etched on his face.

"So, how'd you like your new weapon? It's awesome right?" he chuckled.

Sawamura was still staring at the boomerang. He completely forgot to keep his guard up and resorted back to his idiotic and cheerful personality. "It's so awesome! It just went like whoosh and chop and then like bam!" his arms waved around to emphasize the nonsense he was saying. He didn't even realize his extreme personality flip.

Miyuki's face showed a look of shock but quickly recovered and laughed so hard his stomach hurt. He clutched his side, sinking down to his knees. Evidently, it was completely soaked in Dinoraffe blood. (I feel like that just killed the happy mood…)

Sawamura could only stare in confusion. "What's so funny?" when Miyuki saw Sawamura's face, he laughed even harder.

Oh and as a side note, Miyuki had killed all of the Dinoraffes (don't ask how, I know huge plot hole, maybe).

And somebody else chose that time to appear, out of a black hole, that was all shimmery and stuff.

A figure stepped out of the blackness, also dressed in black leather. He had black short hair and intense black eyes. He stood at 180 cm and had the aura of a cool and collected leader (which he was). He looked at Sawamura and then Miyuki, his eyes revealing nothing.

He wore a black leather cape, a black t-shirt, and black pants. A black belt held the pants up. It seems everyone had black clothing. Its getting on Sawamura's nerves (not really).

"Who is this?" he asked. His voice was not booming and loud, it sounded like a teenage boy.

"Uh…" Sawamura said intelligently.

"This stupid looking kid is Sawamura Eijun. He had just Awakened." Miyuki said, sitting on the ground, his laughter completely forgotten.

"Don't call me an idiot!" Sawamura yelled in protest.

"Oh…" the man said, ignoring Sawamura.

"Don't ignore me!"

"Hey! What's the hold up? A cat died or something?" a loud voice called from the black hole.

Out stepped a boy that looked the same age as the black haired boy. He had auburn hair with bangs and a small beard. His face was contorted in a sneer, an everlasting annoyed look. He was considerably shorter than the other boy, which destroys his rough appearance.

"Uh…" Sawamura said again. He was so confused right now. _What? A cat died? Who is that? Who is the black haired guy? What's Awakened? What's going on, _so on and so forth.

As the man stepped out, he looked at Sawamura. _This guy must be a moron. He has that idiotic look on his face. _He felt even more irritated.

"Who is this idiotic looking person? He looks so stupid." Jun said, scowling.

"Hey! I'm right here! Why do people keep calling me an idiot?" Sawamura yelled, his voice louder than necessary, "and what's this about a cat?" His mind was still swimming in questions.

Miyuki sighed, doing a face-palm, "whatever man, just shut up for a while. The big boys got some business to do."

"…" Sawamura just obeyed obediently.

"Oya, oya what's this? A new guy?"

A short, a really short, guy stepped out of the black portal, which is starting to fade. He had pink hair and eyes that were closed in a permanent smile. He was skinny but very muscular with black clothing on as well. His face showed a prominent smirk. It sent a shiver down Sawamura. _Scary, _he thought.

"Okay, now that the most important people of out team are here, I guess I'll introduce them…" Miyuki said, obviously bored. And then, he smiled as if he came up with a very good idea.

"So, Sawamura-chan," Sawamura yelled a protesting 'don't call me that', "you see that big tall guy with the black hair and the clueless face? That's our team's leader. His name is Yuuki Tetsuya. You gotta treat him with respect. And that guy with the beard? He is the second in command. He may look stupid but his skills are good enough to be a leader, so don't try to make him mad. His name is Isashiki Jun. The last one with the pink hair and the _really _short stature, his name is Kominato Ryousuke. He is the second strongest on the team, next to me. I'm the strongest!" Miyuki puffed out his chest proudly. He smiled innocently like his introduction was praise worthy, even though he knows that what he said was actually extremely rude.

"Uh…nice to meet you?" Sawamura said, slightly, no, really confused (somehow).

"And our team is called the Seido Brigade, for fighting monsters of course." Miyuki finished.


End file.
